The End
by cghtfr
Summary: Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos verdes que encantaram tanto o mais velho, manchando a bochecha com a maquiagem negra sob os olhos.  Hott Baguettes- Pierre e  David - Simple Plan


**[SONG] The End**

_**Título:**_ The End_  
><em>_**Autora:**_ _Paula Palanch  
><em>_**Ship:**_ _Hott Baguettes – David e Pierre  
><em>_**POV**__:_ Terceira Pessoa._  
><em>_**Fandom:**_ _Simple Plan  
><em>_**Censura:**_ G

_**Gênero:**__ Slash  
><em>_**Status:**__ terminada_

_**Capítulos:**_ Não é dividida desse modo._  
><em>

**Flashback abril de 2000**

_Já fazia um ano que duas almas se encontraram. Melhores amigos que pareciam que se conheciam desde pequenos, o amor verdadeiro instalava-se dentro dos corações dos dois rapazes, mas até aquele momento escondiam seus verdadeiros sentimentos._

_Pierre decidira que começaria com algumas insinuações no palco e espera conseguir algum retorno de David. As brincadeiras começaram e os berros femininos da platéia aumentavam de forma assustadora. _

_Após um show toda a banda fora comemorar numa boate, muitas bebidas rolando e na parte vip da balada, o mais velho encarava o loiro dançando e sentia como um pré adolescente apaixonado, a bebida o fez ter coragem de ir até lá e falar com o mais novo._

_A musica alta não permitia uma conversa, mas com a coragem pelas doses de whisky, ele sabia que ali era o momento. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado, mas, resolvera arriscar._

_Aproximara-se do loiro, dançando junto o ritmo agitado da musica, todos os movimentos de David fascinara Pierre e os olhos estavam conectados somente no movimento hipnotizante do menor._

_Observava a beleza que atraia tantas meninas, e tinha certeza que ali era o momento e entrelaçou os dedos nas mãos do mais novo e o apertou contra seu corpo._

_Em um movimento fez um carinho na bochecha dele e os olhos que possuía a mistura de cores mais bela que já vira se fecharem e curtirem o afago._

_Uma mão o mantinha perto de seu corpo e a outra segurou o rosto e aproximou os lábios._

_O encontro dos lábios era perfeito, um selinho e uma corrente elétrica passaram pelo corpo de ambos._

_A língua do mais velho pediu passagem pro mais novo e logo foi concedida, e naquele momento o tempo parara e no mundo só havia eles e aquele beijo perfeito._

_Os lábios pareciam perfeitos um pro outro, e ambos sabiam que todo o sentimento que sentiam pelo outro era recíproco. _

**Fim do Flashback**

**2007**

As brigas tinham ficado mais intensas, o sentimento que ambos sentiam era mais intenso, mas era impossível ficarem juntos.

Eram sete anos num relacionamento e parecia que Pierre nunca mudaria. Sempre achando que tudo era na base da brincadeira e festa.

David o amava como há oito anos. Desde aquele momento que o outro insistira para entrar no Simple Plan sabia do amor que preencheu seu coração.

No começo adorava como o outro adorava entretê-lo com as piadas, mas a cada segundo e não levar o relacionamento a serio não agüentava mais.

Havia chegado ao fim de mais uma turnê mundial e estavam de volta em casa e sabia que precisava conversar com o mais velho.

**I've been trying to tell you something but you never understand**.

_Eu venho tentando lhe falar algo, mas você nunca entende_

**I feel like we've been going around in circles**  
><em>Eu sinto como se estivéssemos andando em círculos<em>

**You look at me like I've become a stranger on the street**  
><em>Você olha pra mim como se eu tivesse me tornado um estranho na rua<em>

**A skeleton that's hiding in your closet**

_Um esqueleto que está escondido no seu armário._

Após o fim do relacionamento de sete anos veio a gravação do terceiro disco e David teve a certeza que algumas musicas expressavam os sentimentos do mais velho.

Mas não podia correr o risco de sofrer tudo de novo, sabia que a distancia entre ambos era sua culpa e que não teria como voltar.

David pegara aquela caixa que Pierre tinha dado no aniversario de 6 anos de namoro, continha lembranças de momentos dos anos, fotos dos dois, bilhetinhos com declarações, papeis de lugares que estiveram juntos, tickets de cinema de filmes que viram.

Sabia que aquelas lembrança machucariam seu coração ao vê-las, eram tantos momentos juntos que pareciam impossível esquecer.

Lagrimas escorriam dos olhos verdes que encantaram tanto o mais velho, manchando a bochecha com a maquiagem negra sob os olhos.

O mais novo pegara a foto do jantar quando o mais velho pedira oficialmente e namoro e deitara na cama, as lagrimas escorrendo sem parar e domira embalado pelas lembranças daquela noite

**Flashback junho de 2000**

_Dois meses desde aquela noite na boate, e a cada novo beijo parecia que as borboletas no estomago se multiplicavam e se agitavam no estomago cada vez mais forte._

_Pierre sentia o coração disparar só na idéia de que hoje faria o pedido ao mais novo. O suor na mão mostrava como ele estava nervoso e que tinha muito medo de David não aceitar. _

_O mais velho olhava-se no espelho e treinava como seria o pedido mas nunca conseguia terminar de falar pois começava a gaguejar._

_Saira do quarto nervoso demais e sentia que se as pernas não parassem de tremer iria cair na frente do outro._

_Batera na porta do loiro e as batidas ficavam mais agitadas como se o coração fosse sair pela boca. _

_Pierre sempre se impressionava como David a cada dia ficava mais bonito, parecia exagero mas nos olhos castanhos dele sabia que ali estava o verdadeiro amor da sua vida._

_[...]_

_O jantar tinha sido um dos mais bonitos e especiais, o lugar era todo decorado por velas e davam um ar muito romântico._

_Nervosismo era o que corria nas veias de Pierre, o moreno olhava pro outro esperando o momento certo. _

_O loiro percebia que Pierre estava diferente mas curtia o jantar muito especial. _

_Após o mais velho pagar a conta, depois de muita insistência sobre David, Pierre olhava pro mais novo e segurara suas mãos macias sobre a mesa e pedira pra fechar os olhos._

_David estranhara a atitude mas fizera o que o outro pedira e logo um pequeno objeto fora colocado em sua mão e sentiu uma aceleração no coração._

_Abrira os olhos encontrando Pierre com as bochechas coradas e ouvira naquele momento a declaração mais linda de todas e logo depois o pedido de namoro._

_O loiro olhava com os olhos marejados para o moreno e soube que ali nascia o relacionamento mais importante da sua vida._

_Aceitara o pedido na hora e logo estava do lado do outro e trocaram um doce beijo. _

**Fim flashback**

**2008**

**I see you next to me but still you feel so far away[/b]  
><strong>_Eu vejo você junto de mim Mas continuo te sentindo tão distante_

**Where did we go wrong? (where did we go**** wrong?)  
><strong>_Onde foi que nós erramos? (Onde foi que nós erramos?) __  
><em>** I guess this is a part Where you look at me and say "Goodbye"**

_Eu acho que essa é a parte Onde você olha pra mim e diz "Adeus"_

Com o lançamento do terceiro disco, começara mais uma turnê mundial. E nos meet and greet algumas fãs que acreditavam no amor entre os dois perguntavam se eles tinham brigado porque cada um sempre estava em cada ponta e mal trocavam uma palavra, seja no palco ou entre eles. As fãs sentiam falta das brincadeiras entre os dois.

David só respondera que era uma discussão besta e que isso não iria afetar a banda em nada, mas as fãs sabiam que ali tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Pierre percebera que o brilho que os olhos de David tinha, nunca mais fora o mesmo, mesmo terminando o namoro sabia que David não queria aquilo de verdade e só o fez porque a situação não dava certo e o mais velho sabia que a culpa era sua.

O mais velho sempre tentara algum tipo de reaproximação mas David tinha construído uma barreira e ali dentro criara uma barreira e sabia que ele não conseguiria vencer essa barreira e ter David de volta pra si.

O vocalista dormira todas as noites depois do termino do namoro olhando pras duas alianças de prata que dera pro baixista a oito anos atrás, sentia um aperto ao lembrar que ela não estava mais no dedo do amado.

**Flashback setembro de 2007**

_Era mais um dia quente de verão em Montréal, e David sabia que ali era a chance de dar um ponto final em tudo._

_Estavam sentados em alguma praça e seus olhos olhavam pro objeto prateado que adornava o dedo anelar e pensara como seria estranho não ver mais o objeto depois de tantos anos._

_Expressara ao mais velho que não poderia mais conviver com toda a irresponsabilidade dele e que o amava ainda mais como quando se conheceram. Mas a tempos as brigas não deixavam que o relacionamento continuasse e que eles deveriam terminar para as coisas não afetarem a banda._

_Naquele momento Pierre percebeu que tinha estragado todos os sete anos do relacionamento que sabia que era pra vida toda. E sabia que nunca iria se perdoar por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto._

**Fim Flashback setembro de 2007**

O mais velho dormira todas as noites embalado nas lembranças de todos os anos e a dor em seu coração o apertava como se quisesse que as batidas parassem e ele fosse para um mundo melhor do que viver sem David.

**Dezembro de 2008**

A neve cobria cada centímetro de Montreal. A temperatura cada vez mais baixa. E Pierre olhava pros flocos de neve lembrando como David gostava de curtir as baixas temperaturas, a cada ano fazendo bonecos de neve.

Era o segundo natal que Pierre não iria pra casa dos pais de David na ceia, observara toda sua família feliz mas não conseguia demonstrar nenhum sorriso sincero.

Observara na janela a nevasca e pensara em sair pra ir ate David e tentar o seu perdão mas sabia que o baixista não iria falar com ele.

Ao dar meia noite lembrara todos os beijos que trocaram sob os viscos durante todos os natais, todos os presentes.

Voltara para seu antigo quarto, ainda lotado de pôsteres de sua infância e adolescência, sorria com as lembranças e decidira que iria mudar a partir daquele dia vinte e quatro de dezembro.

[...]

Eram 3 e meia da manhã e David não conseguira pregar os olhos, as lembranças de antigos natais estavam em sua cabeça e ele sabia que nada iria trazê-las de volta a realidade.

Não percebera o tempo que passara olhando a nevasca e dormira enrolado no edredom apoiado na janela.

**Don't, don't let me go It's not the end  
><strong>_Não, não me deixe ir Isso não é o fim_

**Girl you know It's not so bad It's not the end  
><strong>_Garota você sabe Isso não está tão ruim Isso não é o fim_**  
>You know it's not the end<br>**_Você sabe que isso não é o fim_**  
>I've been around the world<br>**_Eu tenho estado em todo o mundo_

**And I have seen so many things  
><strong>_E eu tenho visto muitas coisas_

**I can't even tell you where I'm going  
><strong>_Eu até posso não te dizer pra onde eu estou indo_

**But no matter where I'm heading  
><strong>_Mas não importa aonde eu vá_

**And no matter what I do  
><strong>_E não importa o que eu faça_  
><strong>Something keeps me coming back to you<strong>

_Alguma coisa me traz de volta pra você_

**Fevereiro de 2009**

_Estavam na turnê européia, os países que antes eram palco dos melhores momentos do casal juntos, pareciam mais frios._

_De volta ao hotel após um intenso show em Paris, Pierre lembrara como era agradável andar por essa cidade a noite, apensas curtindo um ao outro e de madrugada e sem sono fora até a porta do quarto de David._

_Ficara parado ali, observando a porta ali fechada, pensando em como David estaria ali dormindo como um verdadeiro anjo._

_Se apoiara na porta e sussurrara como não conseguia mais ficar sem falar com o baixista, como a dor em seu coração era grande e como sentia saudades do pequeno._

_O que Pierre nem desconfiava era que David ouvira cada palavra, mas seu coração recusara a deixa-lo abrir a porta e contar ao mais velho que estava com saudades de todos os momentos._

**What can I do when you're gone**

_O que eu posso fazer quando você for?_

**When it feels so wrong**

_Quando isso parece tão errado?_

**What can I say to make you wanna stay**

_O que eu posso dizer para fazer você querer ficar_

**So what can I do Don't leave me this way**

_Então, o que eu posso fazer? Não me deixe assim_

**'Cause it feels so wrong Stop all these games**

_Porque isso parece tão errado Pare com todos esses jogos_

**'Cause I just can't say goodbye**

_Porque eu não consigo dizer adeus_

O vocalista tentara uma reaproximação pelo palco, tentando voltar com as brincadeiras, mas os olhares frios lançados pelo baixista o faziam ter certeza que essa aproximação não era bem vinda.

David parecia disposto a não permitir que seu relacionamento com Pierre voltasse a ser como era antes, mesmo quando se tratava da amizade que eles tinham, antes de se apaixonarem.

E ali, sobre o os olhos do baixista, Pierre sabia que não teria mais como voltar atrás, sabia que tudo fora perdido.

**Janeiro de 2008**

_O Simple Plan estava divulgando seu terceiro disco de inéditas. Passar pelos países para uma rápida divulgação era cansativo.___

_Brasil era um país extremamente caloroso e com as fãs mais agitadas. A multidão de fãs perto do hotel era assustadora. E atendê-las parecia impossível.___

_A banda resolvera comemorar toda essa mini turnê e a festa fora nos quartos dos hotéis. Garrafas de todos os tipos de bebidas estavam espalhadas pelo local.___

_David sentia que tinha bebido mais do que desejara, o foco dos objetos parecia distante e as palavras não pareciam ser inglesas ou francesas. Decidira ir embora para conseguir ter algum tempo de descanso antes de pegar outro avião para outro país.___

_Observara o corredor aparentemente vazio e tentava achar o elevador para ir pro seu quarto. Quando o localizara viu a figura de Pierre encostada na parede esperando o elevador. Sentira que toda aquela proteção que criou para afastar o vocalista estava abalada por causa do excesso de bebida ingerida.___

_Ambos se olharam quando o barulho do elevador soou naquele andar e entraram no mesmo para irem pros seus respectivos quartos.___

_O baixista tentava ignorar que estava no mesmo ambiente que Pierre, que o observara como se estivesse tendo uma ilusão, não acreditando que estavam tão próximos mas ao mesmo tempo tão separados._

_O mais velho sentia que ali era a chance de poder falar com o menor, suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo. A batida de seu coração parecia que iria causar um ataque cardíaco.___

_Aproximara-se do mais novo arriscando um pequeno contato entre as mãos que David rejeitou no segundo que as peles se tocaram, lançando-lhe um olhar como se o toque queimasse sua pele.___

_O silêncio dominara o elevador e só o barulho de que haviam chegado no andar de seus quartos os tirou de seus pensamentos.___

_Pierre saíra do elevador rumo ao corredor que levava ao seu quarto e seus pensamentos o levaram para outro mundo; nem sentira que alguém o seguia até que um contato em sua mão o fez voltar para a Terra._

_Antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, mãos macias espalmaram seu peito, forçando-o. Pego de surpresa, o vocalista não pôde fazer nada a não ser cambalear, até ter seu corpo violentamente prensado contra a parede do corredor e o corpo pequeno de David contra o seu. As mãos do baixista correram por seu corpo, aquelas mãos que ele sentira tanta falta.___

_O toque fez com que correntes elétricas passassem por cada célula de seu corpo, as mãos do baixista puxando seu cabelo para um beijo.___

_As mãos do vocalista desceram pelo corpo magro de David, suas mãos apertando fortemente a cintura do mais novo, mostrando todo o desejo e saudade guardados por meses. Poder tocá-lo era como estar de volta ao paraíso.___

_Ambos lutavam pela dominação do beijo, mas a força e o desejo de David pareciam mais fortes do que antes, sendo todo o ritmo rápido e violento ditado por ele.___

_As mãos do baixista correram por todo o cabelo do outro, chegando ao rosto e arranhando levemente as bochechas do maior.___

_Ambos ficaram sem ar, David saia do transe após o beijo e voltava pra realidade, não acreditando no que fizera. Virou-se e rumou em direção ao seu quarto, deixando um vocalista atordoado na parede do corredor do hotel._

**Fim Flashback janeiro de 2008**

**Junho de 2009**

**Don't, Don't let me go It's not****the****end**

_Não, não me deixe ir Isso não é o fim_

**Girl you know It's not so bad It's not****the****end**

_Garota você sabe Isso não está tão ruim Isso não é o fim_

**You know it's not****the****end**

_Você sabe que isso não é o fim_

David estava sentado no camarim após algum show, os cabelos loiros agora escondidos sob o chapéu, tomando mais uma garrafa de água. Seus olhos encontravam-se focados no email que recebera de sua mãe.

Ela falara sobre a recuperação de Julie e o baixista sentira um alivio imenso em ler aquilo, superar o câncer não fora fácil pra família.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta e um funcionário entrando no camarim, entregando-lhe uma caixa.

A banda o olhara com curiosidade sobre a origem do presente e seus olhos se depararam com um caderno, parecendo um diário.

Começara a ler e percebera que era um diário do vocalista, com as datas de todos os momentos juntos e algumas anotações de Pierre.

David pegara o presente e saíra do camarim, pegando a van direto pro hotel, sem falar com mais ninguém. Seus pensamentos só em todas as palavras escritas ali.

Uma dúvida sobre dar mais uma chance ao vocalista apareceu em seu coração, mas ele sabia que ali não era a hora certa.

**Fim Junho de 2009**

**Canada Day, 1 de julho de 2013**

**Don't, Don't let me go It's not****the****end**

_Não, não me deixe ir Isso não é o fim_

**Girl you know It's not so bad It's not****the****end**

_Garota você sabe Isso não está tão ruim Isso não é o fim_

**You know it's not****the****end**

_Você sabe que isso não é o fim_

Quatro anos haviam se passado desde o dia que recebera o diário de Pierre. Houvera momentos em que David poderia ter conversado com o vocalista, mas algo lhe dizia que não era a hora.

O baixista passara as últimas semanas curtindo merecidas férias no interior da França, querendo pensar sobre todos os treze anos desde que começou seu relacionamento e as brigas que vierem como conseqüência.

Voltara a Montreal no feriado, a cidade estava mais calma do que costumava ser. Naquela hora, David sabia que precisava falar com Pierre. Ligara para o celular do maior e pedira para ele vir a sua casa durante o almoço. O pedido logo fora aceito.

[...]

O almoço fora simples, mas o coração de Pierre batia cada vez mais rápido, sabendo que chegaria a hora de conversar com David.

Sentia que as borboletas que sentiu durante o relacionamento com o mais novo voltavam a viver dentro de seu estômago. Inclusive, estavam agitadas.

David percebera como o vocalista mudara após o termino do relacionamento. O mais velho sentara no sofá junto com baixista e percebera que ele tinha uma caixa em mãos, logo reconhecendo a caixa do diário que dera ao menor há quatro anos.

O baixista entregara o antigo diário, e Pierre pensara que ali ele demonstrava o fim e que nunca mais teria chances.

Mas a mão de David apertara a sua e um olhar de dúvida era o que Pierre demonstrava.

David se aproximara e sussurrara no ouvido do maior que Pierre precisaria do diário para escrever novos momentos. E o olhar questionador do vocalista se transformara num de surpresa, não acreditando no que ouvira.

As mãos passaram nervosas pelo cabelo do baixista, e a troca de olhares mostrava como aquele amor de tantos anos atrás ainda batia no coração de cada um.

O brilho no olhar de Pierre refletia no grande sorriso que dava ao pequeno. As pequenas mãos tocaram a bochecha vermelha do vocalista e Pierre vira aquele brilho que não via há seis anos.

A aproximação fora imediata, e o contato dos lábios se tornara ainda mais perfeito. O encaixe mostrara como se fossem desenhados pra se completarem.

Um arrepio percorria ambos os corpos e o mundo desaparecera completamente; ali, ambos souberam que precisaram daqueles anos separados para superarem uma fase.

Sabiam que aquele amor não terminaria tão cedo.

**FIM**


End file.
